Life of a Warrior!
by Catherine Rose Knightman
Summary: This will basically be a booklet for all the name generators I will do. Feel free to explore the possibilities that you could get from them. I look forward to seeing what you all come up with!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I am your host Catherine Rose Knightman and welcome to the game Life of a Warrior! Basically this will be like those name generators except with some additions. These new additions allow you to also receive a rank and a Clan._

 _With that all out of the way let's get started!_

* * *

 **Favorite Breakfast — Where Do You Live?**

Cereal - ThunderClan

Oatmeal - ShadowClan

Yogurt - WindClan

Fruit - RiverClan

Waffles - SkyClan

Pop-Tart - BloodClan

Eggs - Mountain Cat

Cinnamon Rolls - Rogue

Other - Kittypet

 **First Names — Day of Birth**

01 - Flicker

02 - Maple

03 - Wave

04 - Snake

05 - Ash

06 - Quill

07 - Robin

08 - Finch

09 - Sparrow

10 - Cloud

11 - Juniper

12 - Willow

13 - Otter

14 - Daisy

15 - Sunny

16 - Night

17 - Viper

18 - Ice

19 - Tawny

20 - Mole

21 - Wasp

22 - Frost

23 - Adder

24 - Kestrel

25 - Owl

26 - Timber

27 - Ebony

28 - Leopard

29 - Boulder

30 - Rowan

31 - Fern

 **Last Names — Third Letter Of Your Penname** (Rogues, Mountain Cats, and Kittypets Do Not Need To Do This)

A - Wind

B - Tail

C - Strike

D - Pool

E - Mist

F - Leaf

G - Flight

H - Brook

I - Whisker

J - Talon

K - Spark

L - Pelt

M - Breeze

N - Light

O - Heart

P - Claw

Q - Fur

R - Wing

S - Blaze

T - Foot

U - Splash

V - Petal

W - Mask

X - Dapple

Y - Fire

Z - Storm

 **Ranks — Month of Birth**

January - Apprentice

February - Warrior

March - Deputy

April - Queen

May - Leader

June - Stoneteller

July - Kit

August - Medicine Cat

September - Mentor

October - Warrior

November - Kit

December - Queen

* * *

 _For me I got Rowan and I'm a rogue! What did you get? Please message me if you think something should be added ^-^. Also a word of caution - some names may not make sense._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again and welcome back to Life of a Warrior! This time you will not only get a name, rank, and residence, but also a gender and appearance. Shall we begin?_**

* * *

 **First, let's discover what your gender is by picking a lucky number from those listed below.**

1 - Male

3 - Female

7 - Male

9 - Female

13 - Male

15 - Female

21 - Male

25 - Female

31 - Male

33 - Female

37 - Male

43 - Female

49 - Male

51 - Female

63 and up - Male

 **Now it's time to discover your cat's appearance! To know what fur color you have pick your favorite desert.**

Pie - light brown

Cake - dark brown

Pudding - gray

Cheesecake - blue gray

Cookie - dark gray

Ice Cream - silver/light or pale gray

Brownie - white

Cupcake - ginger

Other - black

 **Please pick your favorite holiday to find out your cat's fur pattern.**

Valentine's Day - color point

St. Patrick's Day - solid

Christmas - bicolor (whichever fur color your cat has combined with white)

New Year's - tricolor/calico

Independence Day - tortoiseshell

Easter - tabby

 **Now pick your favorite season to know your cat's eye color.**

Spring - Hazel

Summer - Green

Autumn - Yellow/Amber/Gold

Winter - Blue

Undecided/Fluctuate - Mismatched (ex. one blue and one green or one blue and one amber)

 **Okay, now that gender and appearance are out of the way let's get onto your cat's whereabouts. To know where your cat lives pick your favorite color.**

Purple - ShadowClan

Blue - RiverClan

Green - ThunderClan

Yellow - WindClan

Orange - SkyClan

Red - BloodClan

Pink - Mountains

White - Rogue

Black - Loner

Other - Kittypet

 **In order to know what rank your cat is, pick your favorite snack.**

Chips - Deputy

Popcorn - Warrior

Candy - Apprentice

Sundae - Kit

Fudge/Brownie - Queen

Other - Leader

 **Finally, the part of the chapter you've all been waiting for, pick a random letter to know your cat's prefix.**

A - Yellow

B - Otter

C - Juniper

D - Willow [female] | White [male]

E - Ivy

F - Quill

G - Apple

H - Rowan

I - Marigold [female] | Mint [male]

J - Eagle

K - Newt

L - Cinder

M - Plum

N - Tawny

O - Fox

P - Blue

Q - Yarrow

R - Rook [male] | Robin [female]

S - Hail [male] | Hazel [female]

T - Night

U - Ice

V - Thorn

W - Dusk

X - Owl [male] | Otter [female]

Y - Weasel [male] | Willow [female]

Z - Squirrel

 **For your cat's suffix pick the month you joined fanfiction (or the month you were born if you're a guest).**

January - Wind / Stripe

February - Tail / Heart

March - Cloud / Claw

April - Frost / Feather / Pelt

May - Leaf / Splash / Breeze

June - Pool / Fur

July - Berry / Whisker

August - Fang / Fern

September - Burr / Talon / Flower

October - Wing / Flight / Mask

November - Nose / Shine

December - Claw / Storm / Mist

* * *

 ** _I ended up with Bluecloud, a light gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Bluecloud is the WindClan deputy. Who did you get?_**

 ** _Warning - some names may not make sense._** ** _Also, if anyone has any ideas on a generator or if you think something should be added then please send me a PM._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone, Catherine Rose Knightman here, and welcome back to Life of a Warrior! In this chapter you will receive the following: name, gender, rank, and Clan._**

* * *

 **For your cat's gender pick a random number between 1 and 10.**

1 - Female

2 - Male

3 - Female

4 - Female

5 - Male

6 - Female

7 - Male

8 - Male

9 - Male

10 - Female

 **To know what Clan they're in choose your cat's favorite prey.**

Fish - RiverClan

Rabbit/Hare - WindClan

Bird - SkyClan

Frog/Toad/Lizard - ShadowClan

Mouse - ThunderClan

Other - BloodClan

 **Your cat's rank depends on your zodiac sign. If you have no idea what your zodiac sign is then I'll list which dates each of them cover.**

Aquarius (January 20 - February 18) - Warrior

Pisces (February 19 - March 20) - Apprentice

Aries (March 21 - April 19) - Deputy

Taurus (April 20 - May 20) - Queen [female] / Warrior [male]

Gemini (May 21 - June 20) - Apprentice

Cancer ( June 21 - July 22) - Warrior

Leo (July 23 - August 22) - Queen [female] / Warrior [male]

Virgo (August 23 - September 22) - Leader

Libra (September 23 - October 22) - Medicine Cat

Scorpio (October 23 - November 21) - Warrior

Sagittarius (November 22 - December 21) - Apprentice

Capricorn (December 22 - January 19) - Leader/Deputy

 **Your cat's prefix is whatever the date you were born.**

01 - Mist [female] / Mole [male]

02 - Feather

03 - White

04 - Acorn

05 - Kestrel [male] / Kink [female]

06 - Tawny

07 - Creek

08 - Lightning

09 - Eagle

10 - Yarrow

11 - Slate

12 - Juniper

13 - Ash

14 - Vole [male] / Violet [female]

15 - Lake

16 - Sand

17 - Frost

18 - Night

19 - Berry

20 - Plum

21 - Tiger

22 - Mint

23 - Yew

24 - Rain

25 - Sparrow

26 - Dark

27 - Ember

28 - Oak [male] Otter [female]

29 - Water

30 - Gray

31 - Pebble

 **When it comes to the suffix choose your favorite or preferred sock color. If your cat's name doesn't make sense then keep choosing socks until it does. If this doesn't work then your cat will be a rogue or loner or kittypet.**

No Socks - Paw (if you didn't receive the rank of apprentice then choose your second favorite/preferred sock choice)

Black Socks - Shade

Gray Socks - Fang

Blue Socks - Whisker

White Socks - Star (if you didn't receive the rank of leader then choose your second favorite/preferred sock choice)

Brown Socks - Fur

Pink Socks - Petal [female] / Blaze

Green Socks - Leaf

Purple Socks - Wing

Red Socks - Heart

Yellow Socks - Nose

Patterned Socks - Moon

Socks with Animals/Cartoon Characters - Stripe

Other - Claw

* * *

 ** _I received Graystar, a male leader of RiverClan. What did you all get? Names should make more sense in this chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey-o! Ready for another round of Life of a Warrior? Then let's get started!_**

* * *

 **Clans or Outside of Clans — Favorite Chips:**

Fritos – WindClan

Doritos – ShadowClan

Cheetos – ThunderClan

Tostitos – BloodClan

Ruffles – RiverClan

Popchips – SkyClan

SunChips – Mountain Cats

Pringles – Rogue

Other – Kittypet

 **Day of Birth — Female Names:**

01 – Berry

02 – Rose

03 – Sandy

04 – Misty

05 – Dawn

06 – Clover

07 – Holly

08 – Leaf

09 – Aspen

10 – Flower

11 – Robin

12 – Willow

13 – Echo

14 – Briar

15 – Violet

16 – Tawny

17 – Fawn

18 – Lark

19 – Red **(This name is specified for Rogues or a Kittypet only. If you have this day, choose #18 or #20 instead)**

20 – Cherry

21 – Ivy

22 – Plum

23 – Sage

24 – Ebony

25 – Amber

26 – Dove

27 – Heather

28 – Lichen

29 – Petal

30 – Storm

31 – Mallow

 **First Letter of Your First Name or Penname:**

A – Fur

B – Wing

C – Tail

D – Pool

E – Leaf **(If you had Leaf already as a prefix then choose G or Q instead)**

F – Heart

G – Shine

H – Breeze

I – Feather

J – Light

K – Nose

L – Song

M – Water

N – Pelt

O – Flower **(If you had Flower already as a prefix then choose N or P instead)**

P – Cloud

Q – Splash

R – Wind

S – Bird

T – Nose

U – Petal **(If you have Petal as a prefix already then choose N or W instead)**

V – Runner

W – Flight

X – Stream

Y – Brook

Z – Tuft

 ** _[Rogues or Kittypets or Loners don't have to do this unless you want your character to be a former Clan cat.]_**

 **Ranks — Month of Birth or Month You Joined Fanfiction:**

January – Stoneteller

February – Warrior

March – Queen

April – Apprentice

May – Kit

June – Deputy

July – Leader

August – Elder

September – Queen

October – Stoneteller

November – Warrior

December – Apprentice

 **M or F — If you are a Queen, first letter of middle name:**

A – Lakekit

B – Heronkit

C – Perchkit

D – Mousekit

E – Shellkit

F – Wrenkit

G – Fennelkit

H – Birdkit

I – Sweetkit

J – Volekit

K – Tansykit

L – Applekit

M – Pinekit

N – Raccoonkit

O – Eaglekit

P – Harekit

Q – Larchkit

R – Owlkit

S – Thornkit

T – Nightkit

U – Graykit

V – Swallowkit

W – Beekit

X – Mottlekit

Y – Quailkit

Z – Ferretkit

* * *

 ** _If I use my real name I get Stormnose, a warrior of ShadowClan. If I go with my penname I get Stormtail, a queen of ShadowClan with a kit named Owlkit._**

 ** _What did you get?_**


End file.
